


Not just an uke.

by Queerklancing, tachibanafever



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dominant Eren Yeager, Filthy, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, armin arlert/eren yeager - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:52:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerklancing/pseuds/Queerklancing, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tachibanafever/pseuds/tachibanafever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so this is basically just smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not just an uke.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a two part smut fiction. The first part is JeanMarco and was written by the wonderful Inu_Julia. You don't need to read one to understand the other really, but you should read hers because it's great. The second part (this one) was written by me, and is basically just Eremin smut.  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1179991 (Part 1)

Armin lay in his bed, eyes wide open. His cheeks were burning and he could feel his firm erection hot and hard against his stomach. He could still hear Marco's voice and his tiny noises, voice hoarse with pleasure. Armin could only imagine just what had happened in the other bunk a few minutes ago; but he knew that it must have been _extremely_ good and he _also_ knew that there was no way he was going to sleep in this condition. He turned around to look at Eren's sleeping face. Armin gulped and reached out to touch him.

“ _Hey, Eren. Are you awake?”_

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
 _“Eren?”_ Armin repeated after getting no reply.

“ _Nnnmmgah”_ Eren mumbled incoherently as he rolled over to turn away from the source disrupting his slumber.  
Armin smiled to himself; if he wanted any relief, it looked like he was going to have to work for it. Rolling onto his side, he placed his hand onto Eren's crotch and gently rubbed against the fabric. He heard Eren hum in his sleep, and it made his own erection twitch; the feeling of Eren hardening under his touch was driving him crazy.  
Deciding to step things up a notch, he rolled his hips forward, effectively rubbing his own erection against Eren's ass; simultaneously slipping his fingers under Eren's boxers and curling them around their target. 

“ _Mmm, Armin?”_ Eren's voice cracked as he finally woke up.

“ _I couldn't sleep”_ Armin whispered into Eren's ear before taking the top of the shell between his lips and biting down gently.

Eren moaned loudly, _“Armin, I-”_

“ _Shhh!”_ Armin interrupted. _“You'll wake everyone up.”_

Deviously, he smiled at the thought of Jean and Marco, lying awake, listen to Eren's moans- and knowing that he had caused them.  
Everyone probably assumed he was always the uke, but god could be make Eren scream.  
 _“I need you to help tire me out”_ he purred, as he (as gracefully as possible) rolled Eren onto his back and climbed on top of him.  
 _“Armin, what if- aaaah”_ he gasped as he felt Armin's hot tongue against his nipple.  
“What if someone sees you?”  
 _“So what if they do?”_ Armin shrugged as he nuzzled his face into Eren's neck. At this, Eren's eyes rolled back and his length stiffened even more.  
Fuck. He loved it when Armin was like this. Of course the submissive roll suited Armin, but sometimes... shit, that boy could rock his world.  
Everyone called Armin a genius; but they didn't know the half of it!  
  
Coming back to reality, he just managed to catch a moan in his throat before it escaped. Opening his eyes, he saw Armin. His face was low, and his fingers were lightly pumping Eren's recently freed shaft. Armin was on all fours above Eren, his body over his legs, and he head inches above his groin. Lifting his head, he revealed a smirk, as lust and amusement sparkled in those eyes of endless blue.  
 _“Armin- I-”_ but before he could finish he had to thrust his fist into his mouth to stop himself from releasing his desperate moans.  
He felt the hot wet muscle roam him entire length before Armin's lips parted widely and Eren's dick disappeared from his line of vision. He watched intently as Armin took every inch of him into his mouth. He thought it was really hot... the way Armin slid his lips over the head and sunk down with ease; and how he never took his eyes off Eren as his lips rose back up to the tip.

“ _Fuck, Armin... you're- you're...really... g-g-ahh- fuck- good at... that”_  
His words were scattered and his sentences incoherent; whenever he tried to speak, Armin would take Eren's head in his mouth, and hollow out his cheeks. He knew what he was doing to Eren and he was enjoying every second of it. He would wait until Eren got close, and then pull away; moving up momentarily to Eren's face, biting his ear and kissing his neck, waiting to strike again.  
 _“A-Armin, thi-this isn't f- f- ahh- air”_ Eren panted as Armin prevented him from coming for the second time.  
Armin smirked knowingly, and went to lower his head once more- but this time he was pulled up by two strong arms.  
 _“I don't think so”_ Eren panted as he slammed Armin down onto the mattress a little too loudly.  
“My turn” he breathed; climbing on top of the blonde boy and pulling his hands up to the bed frame to prevent him from struggling.

Biting the neck of his prisoner, Eren felt Armin shiver beneath him.  
 _“Waking me up in the middle of the night and then teasing me like that? You're going to be punished.”_  
Armin closed his eyes and thought of all the ways in which Eren could get his revenge. Every vision filled his mind with excitement and made his body ache with longing.  
Looking up at Eren, he battered the lids of his pretty blue eyes.  
 _“W-What are you going to do with me?”_ he pretended to stammer as he watched Eren try to restrain himself. He might be on the bottom now, but Armin knew just how to get what he wanted from Eren.  
Releasing his hands from above his head, Eren looked down at Armin with desire and determination.  
 _“Take your pants off”_  
This simple command had Armin reeling. It was difficult to maneuver with Eren on top of him, but when he managed to get them off, he suddenly found himself flipped onto his stomach.  
Startled, he jerked his head back, shooting a puzzling look at his captor.  
 _“I told you you were going to be punished.”_  
The harsh whisper sent shivers up his spine. Without warning, Eren roughly cupped a cheek in his tough and calloused palm; Armin let out a desperate whimper as Eren took the other cheek in hand and groped harshly.  
  


“ _Eren, that..- ouch, you're so rough”_ Armin whined, but his whines of protest were soon silenced as his cheeks were gently parted and he felt the heat of Eren's tongue against his hole.  
 _“Nnnngh”_ he whimpered as Eren continued the oral attack; becoming louder as lust took over, forgetting the other boys in the room. With one final and hard lap at Armin's hole, Eren flipped him once more, but with more care to be quiet.. this time.  
This loss of any physical contact had Armin pouting up at the green eyed boy- Eren just laughed.  
 _“Don't like it, huh?”_ he absentmindedly rolled one of Armin's nipples between his fingers, as he admires the adorable features of his sulking boyfriend.  
 _“You need to learn to play nicely, Armin.”_ The low and husky rasp of Eren's whisper caused Armin's dick to twitch. He knew he would get what he wanted eventually, Eren never could say no to him.  
  
Eren began rubbing his erection against Armin's, but would stop whenever Armin bucked his hips in search of more friction.  
 _“You may have started this game, Armin, but you can be damn sure that I'm going to finish it”_  
 _“Oh yeah?”_ The blonde mused _“Why don't you hurry up and finish it then, Jaeger?”_  
Eren smirked and raised an eyebrow; his grip on Armin's nipple tightened considerably, causing him to grit his teeth.

“ _You wanna say that again?”_ The whisper was barely audible and his eyes were wide. Armin pulled himself up, onto his elbows, so that he was nose to nose with his lover. 

“ _I said fucking finish it, Jaeger”_ With that, he grabbed the other boy by the hair and pulled him down forcefully into an extremely fervent kiss. They would separate for breath, but it was never long before the audible smack of clumsy mouths colliding could be heard. As they kissed, ever fiercely, their bare skin began to rub off one another as Eren unconsciously began grinding himself against Armin's dick. He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep this up, he was aching for relief.  
  
 _“Hey.. Eren..”_ Armin panted in between ill timed mouth movements, fueled by lust with no sense of coordination on either end. _“T..t.. turn.. around?”_  
Eren's eyes shot open.  
 _“You really want me to?”_ he couldn't disguise the grin that was now plastered on his face. Armin must be going as crazy as him, he thought to himself, he never suggests this.  
Eren rotated, as gracefully and quietly as he could manage. On all fours, his face was now inches from Armin's erection, and his ass wasn't far from Armin's mouth. He could feel Armin's breath against him, and he leaned backwards into the odd sensation.  
 _“Uhh”_ he moaned a little too loudly, as he felt the first light flicker of Armin's tongue. Now things were getting good, Eren mused, as he felt a deeper lick as Armin gently spread his cheeks and allowed his tongue to roam the entrance. He found himself thrusting into Armin's tongue, and more a moment, he forgot about the desperately hard member right in front of him.  
  
Finally, he took Armin into his mouth, relishing in taste of the pre-cum that was already leaking. He worked the shaft with one hand, and supported his weight with the other, as he tried to keep the rhythm as synced as possible. With his mouth wrapped around the head of Armin's dick, he hollowed out his cheeks and noted that the next lap Armin took was especially enthusiastic. It felt so good.. but it wasn't enough.

“ _Armin...”_ he panted, after removing Armin from his mouth, with an audible pop, _“more, please”._  
Fuck, it felt good. Armin's tongue continued its playful dance, fluttering lightly around Eren's hole, only now he was pumping Eren's shaft too. The brown haired boy moaned as his mouth sunk down onto Armin's cock once more; taking in as much of Armin as he could, allowing himself to become lost in the sheer bliss that was Armin's tongue. No sooner had he thought it, that magic muscle was pulled away as Armin whimpered _“Eren... I...”_  
 _“Do it”_ was the only retort he got before Eren sunk back down, quickening his pace and moaning as Armin resumed his position. He was about ready to explode, he was so close, so very close... and then he felt the hot liquid hit the back of his throat, there was so much, he was sure he wouldn't be able to swallow it all. Armin's release seemed to trigger his own, and he soon felt hot spurts of his own cum hitting hitting his stomach due to the angle at which Armin was holding his dick.  
So as not to collapse into a sweaty, sticky heap on top of the smaller boy, Eren pulled himself up and over to where Armin was lying, red faced and panting. He grinned at his boyfriend and kissed him lightly. Before he could say anything, he saw Armin's eyes close as he finally drifted off. Eren chuckled to himself.  
 _“I guess I succeeded in tiring you out, huh?”_ Now too exhausted to even clean himself up properly, he picked up a t-shirt he had thrown onto the floor before bed, and wiped himself down before cuddling into Armin and falling asleep.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
 _“Marco, I don't think I'll ever sleep again”_  
“Jean, go to sleep”  
“That kinky little fuck, I'm going to kick his ass. I'm scarred for life.”  
Marco leaned in and kissed Jean softly. __  
“Shut up, you big idiot”


End file.
